


Stiles Stilinski, Wingman Extraordinaire

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sex, Getting Together, Magic Stiles, Mates, Mating, Multi, Triad - Freeform, Wolf Derek, derek gets to be happy, magic fallout, stiles gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: With graduation fast upon him, and the Sheriff not allowing him to take a summer job, Stiles decides to make Derek his summer project. Specifically finding Derek a companion who isn't crazy and won't try and sell him to the highest bidder when everyone's backs are turned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiNuoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/gifts).



> I am a huge supporter of Poly relationships, Triads in particular. I know that doesn't work for everyone so if it isn't to your taste please don't read. 
> 
> Dialog expressed on two lines with no page break indicates two characters speaking at once, Example:  
> "Oh shit!"  
> "Holy cow!"

With graduation from high school upon him and no job for the summer, Stiles sets his sights on a project he thinks he can complete by the end of summer. Getting Derek a partner, or at least laid by someone who isn't crazy or going to sell him to hunters when everyone's back is turned.

He will be the best wingman to ever wing. The problem is, of course, getting Derek on board. After a couple weeks of constant badgering leading up to the start of Summer vacation, Derek reluctantly agrees, if for no other reason then to get Stiles to shut up. Plus it's kind of cute that he wants so badly for Derek to not be alone when they all leave for college.

The first day Stiles brings over one of those dating profile questionnaires, he must have printed it off of some online dating site. Derek indulges him and fills out around 30 pages of nonsense ranging from his favorite color to what his favorite Christmas movie is.

He doesn't really know what to expect when Stiles starts going over his answers but he certainly didn't expect a sharp intake of air the first 5 seconds in. Scanning over Stiles shoulder Derek figures out it must have been from where he checked both male and female on the sheet.

*&*&*&*

They've been at this thing they are doing for 3 weeks now and are no closer to finding a good match for Derek. None of the people he likes pass Stiles' test and none of the people Stiles thinks are acceptable are even remotely interesting to Derek.

That's the night things change. They walk into the club and both are struck into stillness by one of the girls dancing nearby. She is tiny, only about 5 ft 2 in, maybe 100 pounds. She has dark auburn hair, curling down to about the middle of her back. Bright green eyes that shine with the joy of the dance, glance up and catch them staring.

Before Derek can say anything to Stiles, he has already shouted, "Dibs!" into Derek's ear, which leads to a spate of arguing over the fact that you can't just call dibs on a person. They are so caught up in their banter that they don't notice the green-eyed girl approaching them.

"You could ask her what she thinks.." The honey whiskey voice comes from just beside them, startling both guys.

There is a complete argument held with eyebrows and widening and narrowing of eyes before both turn to the girl.

"What who thinks?" Stiles manages to recover and make words first.

"Whomever you two are arguing over. It would be appropriate to allow the person to make their own choice, yes?" Her voice skates over their nerve endings, warm and sticky, a sound and feeling almost as if Stiles' eyes when the sunlight hits just right were turned into a sound.

"So, who is it?" She scans the room and nods her head to a tall willowy blonde, "The blonde in blue?"

Both boys shake their heads, watching her scan the room, "The brunette by the bar in pink?"

They both shake their heads again staring down at her. The staring is becoming something visceral, she can feel the touch of it. She blushes and giggles lightly, "Me?"

Both boys nod. An embarrassed grin and blush spread over her face. She rolls her eyes at them and grabs them both by a hand pulling them onto the dance floor, "Let's dance."

They dance together for awhile, she gets spun between them, sometimes Stiles at her front and other times at her back. It's during one of the times Derek is at her back that things start to heat up. He pulls back just right on her hips so his massive erection grinds just right into her ass, at the same time he runs teeth down the column of her neck, which causes her to yank Stiles hair pretty roughly, pulling him into a kiss filled with passionate moans.

When the kiss breaks she stops dancing just leaning back against Derek. He goes still in response, watching her glance between the two guys, "Why not both?

Stiles blinks a few times rapidly before leaning closer, "What?"

She clears her throat and turns her body so she can see both of them, "Why choose? Why not both?" She watches as her words sink in and another of those strange eyebrow squinting conversations happen.

"Yeah, okay."  
"Both, Both is good."

She smiles at them, taking a hand of each before leaning more into Derek's space, "So how does this work? Whose place do we go to?"

She's beginning to wonder how long they have been together, they are way to good at those silent conversations. Both turn to her, "Your place okay?" comes from Stiles on her right and from her left a gruff, "Yours." Short and sweet.

"I don't have a car here, so?"

"Derek's driving." Stiles looks more flushed than he has since they started, and Derek just looks impatient. The bigger man turns all of them toward the door and starts herding them toward the exit. She could swear she hears Stiles mutter, "Okay Ambrosius, We're going." under his breath. She looks back and sees Derek's ears have gone red.

There is a breeze in the air when they leave the club, it feels refreshing on her skin. They lead her over to a small SUV-like car that doesn't really look like something either of them would drive and acting on impulse she yells, "Shotgun!"

Stiles groans behind her, she glances up and sees a small smile flash across Derek's face before he reaches down and unlocks the door. He opens it and helps her in, flicking the door locks so Stiles can get in back, then closing it after making sure all of her parts were in the car and she was all buckled in. It's a very Alpha thing to do.

Once Derek is in the car she gives him her address, which gets a few raised eyebrows. Her place is on the other side of the preserve from where Derek used to live, in another territory all together. The ride there is filled with a bit of getting to know you chatter that Stiles instigates and she is more then happy to join.

They pull up to a gated driveway, Derek pulls in as far as the code box. She turns to him then, "I want to tell you before we go in that my fence is fully lined with Rowan. Just inside there is a manual release that can be accessed while shifted, I didn't want you to get inside and feel the circle close and not know why, If you like I can walk Stiles in and show him where the release is and how to access it so you know everything is on the up and up?"

Stiles had been leaning farther and farther forward as she'd been talking, when she finished speaking he nodded his head once, sharply, and began to climb out of the car, "Let's go."

She is about to follow when Derek grasps her wrist, "How did you know?"

She smiles at him a bit sad and a bit wistful, "My Papa was our Alpha, You remind me of him." She opens the door and climbs out before they can totally destroy the mood.

*&*&*&*

The house they end up at is a huge beautiful thing. It appears to have multiple stories, with a wrap around front porch, and a lot of windows. "It's beautiful." Stiles' eyes dart around taking in all the details.

"The windows are bullet proof. There are a lot of exits, and I've done what I can magically to make it as secure as it can be." She absently rubs her hand over a carving next to the front door. It sparks lightly with magic as she takes her hand away. She slides her key into the door and opens the house to them, pausing a moment to fiddle with the alarm system.

She turns back and finds both of them staring intently at her. She smiles softly and ducks her head, glancing up through her eyelashes. "Um.. the kitchen is over there," She motions to the right, "There is a living area beyond that and a library, in case you.. um.. need to stretch your legs later.." her voice trails off and she looks up at them. "Do you wanna just.. um.." She motions toward the stairs.

Derek smiles fiercely at her nervousness, reaches out to her and pulls her close. He ducks down for a kiss, it starts off slow and sweet and quickly turns heated when her whole body relaxes into him. Her hands reach up around his neck and tangle in his hair. His hands slide down past her hips to cup and squeeze her ass before sliding further to her thighs. He grabs her thighs and picks her up, wrapping them around his waist.

Stiles presses himself against her from behind, his lips trailing kisses down the side of her neck as his fingers find the tie of her dress and pull releasing her top. The whisper slide of fabric moving over cloth gets Derek moving toward the stairs. He keeps a firm grip on the girl as he follows his nose up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Derek sets her down near the bed so he can quickly rid himself of his clothes, in the meantime Stiles has stripped down to his boxers and is back kissing her neck, sliding her dress down over her hips. "You taste so good, mm.. shit we never even got your name, did we?"

"Gem, just call me Gem," She gasps as one of his hands finds her nipple and gives it a gentle pinch and roll.

They both pause, watching as all of Derek's everything is revealed.

"Fuck."  
"Holy God"

He looks up to see them both starting, Stiles hand frozen around Gem's breast, his chin hooked over her shoulder. Her peacock and black lace panties standing out in contrast to her pale skin. He grins at both of them before striding over and reaching behind Stiles' head to pull him into a deep kiss, Gem pressed against both of them, the scent of her arousal becoming more and sweeter as she watches them kiss. Stiles makes a deep, low moan as Derek licks into his mouth, giving as well as he is getting.

When the kiss breaks Stiles is left glassy eyed and stunned, Derek moves down and pulls Gem into the next kiss. They spend a fair amount of time alternating who is kissing who and where, before it's universally decided they should all move to the bed. Gem ends up on her back with Stiles and Derek taking turns kissing her and sucking her nipples. Having two mouths on her nipples at the same time is an intense experience and she isn't sure how much more she can take.

It isn't long before Derek moves down her body, he trails kisses down her belly, pausing to hook his fingers into her panties, before sliding them down and right off of her. Then he buries his face in her groin, nipping, licking, sucking whatever flesh he can get his mouth on. Stiles is taking the opportunity of having her top half to himself to see how many of her spots he can find with his mouth and fingers. He finds quite a few, especially toward the back of her neck.

When Derek takes her clit into his mouth she arches off the bed with a gasp. It is a feeling unlike anything she has ever experienced. She has no idea what he is doing to her but it feels so damn good she can't hold any other thoughts in her head. That's when he decides to slide a finger inside her, causing a string of cursing from her, which leads to a few giggles from Stiles.

"You just wait until he gets his mouth all over you and then we'll see who has the last laugh, mister!"

Derek decides that was way to coherent and adds a second finger to where he is slowly stretching Gem so she can accommodate him. The feeling is so overwhelming she wants him up where she can kiss and nip at him so she yanks his hair until he releases her clit and slides up to press his mouth against hers.

While kneeling over her he reaches with his other hand into the bedside drawer and pulls out her little bottle of personal lubricant, which he then hands to Stiles, before lowering himself down next to her. Stiles takes the lube and the hint and takes his own trip down her body. He takes his time working his way to her clit, much more licking then sucking, probably because he is licking Derek's fingers as they exit and enter her body.

Once he focuses his attention on her clit she has a whole other set of problems to deal with, because Derek's stubble is doing things to her sensitive skin and then Stiles starts rubbing a lubed up finger against her pucker. She can't help the whimpering moan that escapes her when his finger breeches her entrance. She has gone from never having anyone inside her to now having these two men both inside her at the same time and she is overwhelmed and feels as if she might be losing her mind but at the same time she might just die if they stop.

Shortly after third fingers are added she is completely out of her mind begging, "Please! Please.. Der.. Please.. Fuck Stiles.. Please.." She has no idea how long they have kept her on the edge but she needs to come and she needs to come now. Derek leans down an huskily orders, in her ear, "Come."

Her whole body tightens, shudders and shakes, around them. The force of it begins to propel her upper half forward and Derek has to gently push her back down and hold her to prevent injury. Her vision whites out momentarily and she forgets how to breathe, then all at once everything relaxes and she melts back into the mattress.

It's once she has become pliable that Derek takes control again. He slips his fingers out of her and rolls them over so that she is lying on top of him, straddling his hips. He looks up into her eyes, "Ready?"

"Yes, gods yes."

He begins lowering her down on his cock. The stretch and burn isn't as bad as she was expecting considering his size. Stiles is pressed up against her from behind, helping guide her hips with one hand, the other still buried half inside of her tight little ass. Once she is fully seated and has a minute to adjust, they give a few experimental hip thrusts. She leans down and kisses Derek for all she is worth, he slides a hand between them and gently manipulates her clit while Stiles replaces his fingers with the head of his cock and begins to slowly push inside of her.

It takes longer then getting Derek inside her had, Stiles is very careful, too careful, but he gets there. The slide of him inside her is driving both her and Derek crazy. The room is filled with guttural moans, the scents of the three of them are overwhelming their senses. When they are sure she is ready and not hurting the two men, who had learned to work so well together, begin to move together inside of her.

It is the most intense experience any of them have ever had and as it progresses the magic build up in the room progresses as well. Their ears feel as if they need to pop and the room has taken on the scent of ozone, just before she comes she orders and begs, "Bite me! Please, please! I need you to bite me!"

Her eyes flash at Derek, one beta yellow and the other metallic silver, a growl is ripped from him as her body starts to convulse around him, eyes flashing blue. Derek can see Stiles just behind her, his eyes flashing the same silver as hers. Both men are overcome by the same need, and both lean toward her and sink their teeth into her shoulders, while her teeth sink into Derek.

By the time they all regain their senses and can look around, each of them has two perfect bite marks on their shoulders, the room around them is pretty trashed, and they can all feel each other inside themselves. The bond is not unlike a pack bond, but so much more. Stiles is the first one who manages speech, "What the fuck happened?"

Lying there is the aftermath of their sex and mating Derek can't do anything but laugh helplessly, "Your plan to get me a companion worked, but I don't think you'll be going to school alone." He twines the fingers of one hand with Stiles', the other hand lightly stroking up and down Gem's body, which is sprawled on top of him.

Stiles rolls toward him, throwing his leg over Derek's so as much of him as possible is in contact with both his lovers, "Explain?"

Derek releases Stiles' hand to wrap his arm around the other man, stroking his hand up and down Stiles' body, pausing occasionally to pay special attention to his glorious bare ass. Gem rubs her cheek against Derek's chest hair, enjoying the way it feels against her skin, she opens her eyes and blinks lazily at Stiles, "Mates," she chuckles softly, "Your one night stand turned out to not be one night, more like all the nights, forever nights."

Stiles eyes grew impossibly wide as he searched Derek's face for answers, "What."

Derek huffs, "When a wolf and a boy like each other.."

Stiles interrupts him with a light slap of his thigh, "I'm serious asshole."

"I'd like to get serious with your asshole.."  
"You got real serious with my asshole.."

The twin answers leave him flummoxed for a second before the two giant assholes he is in bed with lose it and start giggling madly. It's not long before Stiles can't help but join them. After a few minutes of shock hilarity Gem takes a deep breath, "Look at Derek's shoulders, You see the bites, how they scarred? Even if we didn't have the magic to tell us, the fact that our bites scarred him tells us that he is our mate, and we are his mates. The same goes for me, You'll notice I don't have any other scars on me either."

Derek's eyes sharpen on that bit of information, "Your eyes, they glowed, one yellow gold and the other metallic silver, like Stiles'"

Gem nods, "Yeah that's because I am almost exactly half magic and half wolf. The wolves in my line always mated magic and the magics always mated wolves. Which produced me, Gemeena."

"And you're just okay with this? A one night stand turning into.. what? Forever Mates? Both of you are okay with this?" Stiles voice takes on an incredulous tone as he questions his mates.

They both nod, its obvious he needs more so she explains further, "I think it's because we grew up in packs, finding a mate or mates was a mythical thing. It was the ultimate in gifts the universe could give you and if you ever chanced upon one you were to grab on with both hands and never let go or look back, because this is literally the person or people who are made to complete you."

Stiles reads the truth in their eyes and body language and it seems to settle something deep inside him, he nods sharply, "Okay." He lies back down and snuggles into Derek's shoulder. The newly mated triad stays snuggled together, until someone's stomach growls loudly, encouraging them all to move. Gem groans, "I don't think I can move myself, while my healing is greater then normal human I used muscles last night that I didn't know I had."

Derek's laugh startles Stiles, It's going to take some getting used to hearing such a happy sound coming from the broody wolf. Derek pulls himself from the pile of bodies and stands next to the bed looking down at his mates, "Your carriage awaits milady.' He reaches down and drags her up into his arms.

"That's totally unfair! I used muscles I didn't know I had either!" Stiles eyes the pair standing above him and bats his eyes at Derek.

Derek sighs and turns his back to the other man, "Come on then."

Stiles scrambles across the bed and drapes himself over Derek's back, one of Derek's hands coming back to support the Stiles monkey on his back. He carries his precious cargo into the master bath, then deposits Gem on the counter and Stiles drops off right next to her, once free of passengers he strides over to the large shower and starts tinkering until he gets the temperature and water pressure just where he wants it.

It doesn't take long after Derek steps into the shower for the other two to scramble to join him. Their shower probably takes a lot longer then a single or even a double shower would take but they all leave the bathroom exceptionally clean and satisfied, so none of them are going to complain.

*&*&*&*&*&

The hours following their shower are spent cooking, eating, and getting to know each other. Making plans for the future was something that Derek hadn't needed to think about in some time, but now he had mates to care for and one of them would be leaving soon to go to college. The other, it seemed, ran her family business, making and selling creams and salves and things, and maybe some of those things had a little extra magical zing in them, but as it was mostly done online she could work anywhere.

He was pretty fucking amazed at the turn his life had taken. He had given up on ever having a happily ever after, but here he was, barely able to keep the smile from his face. Now if he could just get through telling the Sheriff about their new relationship status, and Scott. Fuck, they had to tell Scott, he could not see that going well. Gem was not going to take anyone giving them shit for being mates well.

In the end he decided not to worry about it, he was young and newly mated, and he was going to enjoy every single moment, like the gift it was. The problems would be worked on when they came up, but for now he was going to embrace his new life, hold onto it with both hands, and never, ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
